


Stuck in a blizzard

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Gen, Iron Dad, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, he just wants to go home, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: Tony is stuck in a blizzard, but not for long.





	Stuck in a blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 9: Stuck in a blizzard for the countdown to Christmas based on JJJemma13 prompt list.
> 
> Two in a day! Two more to go!

Tony was late. Very late. And usually he didn’t mind it. But he was stuck in London for the next forty-eight hours if the blizzard didn’t settle in the next five hours. He’d had a last-minute trip to London for a meeting Pepper could not attend to, so she asked ~~forced~~ him to go. He wish he hadn’t said yes, but he knew his wife would not ask him to go if it wasn’t extremely important.

But most of all, he wanted to be home more than anything in the world.

Stupid blizzard and stupid planes that could not take him home on this weather. He was Tony _fucking_ Stark and he needed to get to New York. Right. Now. Maybe when he gets there, he could invent something that could make that happen.

Besides, Peter would be spending his first Christmas with them at the compound after all the events of Titan and the Infinity Stones. All the Rogues had gotten to an agreement after Tony did all he could to fix the Accords, and it was their first year back. He did not want to miss it.

He wanted to spend this week with his beautiful wife, his ~~mentee~~ (who are we _kidding_ ) son, said son ridiculous Hot Aunt and the Avengers. Not in a London airport, even less a hotel.

By the three-hour mark, things were looking up a bit. He was informed that in the next hour or so, he could start boarding his private plane.

He could go _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Go talk to me on [Tumblr](http://findmeinthestarss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
